


In Want of Warmth

by lucathia



Category: The Legend of the Sun Knight
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Soap Opera, response to a click and drag game, what am I even writing, word count: 1000-5000 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't mean to break the status quo, but an accidental kiss is all it takes. All of a sudden, your best friend Lesus is now your rival as well, because of all people, it's Grisia who kissed you, but you already have Demos as your lover. How did things become so complicated when all you wanted to do was make people smile?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Want of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I played around with this [LSK click and drag game](http://siguusaecho.deviantart.com/journal/Legend-of-the-Sun-Knight-click-and-drag-game-404074834) and wrote fic based off of one of the results!
> 
> Here was the result I wrote about:
> 
> Best Friend: Judgment  
> First Kiss: Sun  
> Likes You: Blaze  
> Lover: Cloud  
> Rival: Judgment  
> You Will Marry: Blaze

Your hands are cold.

They have always been cold. Perhaps it is because of your poor circulation. Or your elemental affinity. Or your distant manner. Or maybe it's just you. You bundle up all the time and wear warm clothes -- fur should help, but it doesn't.

It's even colder hiding in the cabinet.

You know you can't hide forever. You'll have to leave the cabinet at some point and face Lesus. Lesus is your friend, perhaps your best friend. He never turns anything down from you, and he helps you distribute all the little things you make. Most are afraid of Lesus, but you and the others know differently. You know his kindness. You know his insecurities. You know him past his serious demeanor.

You know.

Grisia might be your first friend, but Lesus is the one who is always by your side. Lesus, you understand. Grisia, not really.

You really don't want to hurt Lesus. Or anyone at all. You thought you could make everyone smile, but were you wrong?

Besides you, Demos crawls closer and pats you on the shoulder. You're lovers of a sort. You drifted together because of how similar you are. Stoic. Quiet. You understand each other without talking. The silence is always comfortable.

But he has never been able to chase away the cold for you.

I saw, Demos says.

You reply, I'm sorry.

And that's all the two of you say over the matter. His arms come around your waist and he buries his head in your shoulder. Your fingers thread through his soft hair, keeping this delicate and amazing being close, yet it's not enough.

You nibble on your lips. They're warm, warm from the unexpected kiss. A flash of blue eyes and then it was all gold, gold, gold. You drowned in those eyes of his, like staring at a bottomless ocean, and part of you wondered if you were indeed actually drowning. Breathing has never been harder. 

When you surface for air, you realize that everything has changed. It might be comfortable here in this confined space where you know what to expect, but the cold will be ever present. This is not where warmth is to be found, only comfort and stagnancy. If you yearn for warmth, if you wish for passion, for what you lack, you'll have to stop hiding.

Once more, you apologize. Demos no longer says anything. He only buries his head deeper into the folds of your clothes. You make your fingers relax.

Let him go.

You're not the one for him. You know this now. You're too similar. Just like how you yearn for warmth, Demos does the same. You were two souls seeking passion, fumbling around in the dark, neither understanding that it can't be found between the two of you. 

You drop your hands from his soft hair. You stop embracing him.

You let him go. 

Lesus doesn't bring it up. He acts like nothing has happened, but you can tell his heart isn't in his work. Most won't be able to tell, but you know Lesus.

You also know you don't want these circumstances to continue.

It has never been easy for you to express yourself in words, so you turn to what you know best. In front of the oven and the stove, you feel a smidgeon of warmth. Your hands are still cold, but your heart is not. These are your friends. These are your feelings. These are your bonds.

You pour the warm, melted chocolate into their molds, each chocolate flavored just a bit differently. The ones in the upper left are super sweet, so sweet that your face freezes whenever you taste test them. The ones to the right are super bitter, so bitter that even you scrunch your face up when you chew on one. They are of two different extremes, and you think, perhaps that is why they attract. And why you and Demos didn't work out.

Once you're done pouring the chocolate, you slowly move your hand across the top, leaving behind a trail of iciness. The temperature drops, and the chocolates freeze, capturing the warmth within.

Your hands have always been cold, unsuitable for baking, but even with these cold hands, you wish to think that you can capture warmth.

You can, right?

You carefully place the chocolates in their bags. You hand the first one to Demos. He wishes you luck with a nod and nibbles on his chocolates, eyes hidden under his bangs. His small smile is all you need for you to face the rest head on.

Thank you, you whisper.

Thank you.

You find that you like expressing gratitude much more than having to say sorry.

Your control over elements isn't nearly as good as Grisia's, but you are confident in your main element. You might even be better than him at it, since you don't dabble in other random elements. You find the source of your coldness and draw it forth, forming a crystallized flower. You set it on the floor and place a single chocolate on it. 

Standing back, you tilt your head. Yes, this will do.

You create more of the flowers and place them down along the path, all the way until they lead up to the unused bathroom in the Judge's Complex. Inside, you leave your note.

Thank you, it says.

Next to the note, you place two bags of chocolate, one of super sweet ones, one of super bitter ones.

Both Lesus and Grisia seek you out the next day, chocolate bags in hand.

Lesus thinks Grisia wants you. He has always thought so, that if Grisia ever fell for someone, it would be someone who could make his favorite desserts for him. You shake your head. Grisia loves your creations. Grisia loves you as a brother. Grisia cares greatly for you, but it is not the same care that he has for Lesus. Grisia can do without his baker. You're not sure he can do without his confidant.

Lesus is the warmth Grisia seeks, you say. And Grisia is Lesus's.

Lesus doesn't speak. He grips you on the shoulder. You pat him on the hand.

Grisia's visit is much shorter. He comes to say thank you. You thank him in return, only to confuse him, since he's the one who threw a wrench into your relationships. You explain that like him, you're just taking the long path. Like him, that kiss helped you come to a realization. You're no longer confused. Eventually, you'll get there. You're not going to hide anymore.

You wish for warmth, and you will continue seeking it.

Eating chocolates by yourself is a little bittersweet, so you don't plan on doing that. You pack the rest of the bags of chocolates and head off to deliver them. Each of them thank you with a smile. Your heart warms, and you think this is enough. But when Chikus sees you in the middle of your delivery and pulls you by the hand to deliver the rest, you think, oh. Oh. Before he turns, you see that his cheeks are a rosy pink. You watch his back, recalling the time when both of your lives were in danger in the dragon's cave. 

You and him are complete opposites, one outspoken, one withdrawn. 

His hands, you find, are very warm.


End file.
